Time For Happy Ever After?
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Follow on from Love, Lies & Drama. You may wanna read that before this. Lauren/Joey fic as always. Enjoy xx ON A BREAK
1. Chapter 1

Time For Happy Ever After?

-thank you so much for all your support on my last fic. Meant so much to me. You are truly all amazing. Here is the follow up for "Love, Lies & Drama"

-If your new to this story welcome! But to understand my version of events, I would read LL&D first :)

-OMG I can't wait for the Jouren reunion on the show, this is to keep us satisfied to then. ENJOY :) xx

25th September 2013 (roughly 6 months later from LL&D)

Lauren Branning was entering the last few weeks of her pregnancy and she had to admit it was probably the hardest thing she had to do and this wasn't her usual drama queen self talking. It was hard work and Lauren couldn't see her toes anymore. She felt fat, really fat and the past few days she had been really ill and barely left the house. Lucky Lauren had her cousin, Alice Branning, to help her as Lauren walked into the kitchen on that September morning.

"Morning! So how you feeling today?" Alice asked. Lauren's pregnancy had made Alice very hyper like she had injected herself with happy pills. Maybe it was because the child Lauren was carrying was also Alice's niece or nephew but that was whole different story.

"I feel fat, sick and did I mention fat?" Lauren shot back, as she sat down. She whined as she had to sit further back from table than usual because of the baby bump.

"Your not fat. It's just my beautiful niece or nephew inside of you" Alice replied, as she made Lauren a cup of tea.

"I think your more excited about this baby than me" Lauren stated as she poured some milk on her cereal. Alice giggled as she handed Lauren her cup of tea.

"It's going to be amazing. Joey is out in the next few days. It kinda sucks they won't tell us when he is coming" Alice said, smiling as she sat down.

Joey was Alice's brother and Lauren's cousin, boyfriend and baby daddy but it was way more complicated than it sounded and made Lauren mentally groan every time she thought about it.

"Keeping us waiting. As long as this baby can wait until their daddy is home. All is good" Lauren replied. Alice nodded as she drank her own tea.

"So now your not working for a bit, what shall we do today?"Alice asked. Up to until the week before, Lauren had worked at her best friend's, Lucy Beale, cafe now she was on leave Lauren was bored, seriously bored.

"You decided, Al. You always make the best plans. Not too far though, still feel like crap" Lauren replied, sighing and rubbing her stomach as she got a pang of back pain. Just another joy of pregnancy, Lauren thought.

"Maybe just a quiet day in, with some DVDs and ice cream, I could ask Abi if she isn't at college or with Jay?" Alice suggested. Lauren smiled at her.

"Honestly, Alice Branning, you are a godsend I don't know what I would do without you" Lauren exclaimed, smiling.

"I'm not about to let you find out. For one, my brother would kill me" Alice said. Lauren laughed at this.

"Yes, he probably would" Lauren admitted.

The day was relaxing, just what Lauren needed, she thought as they put on Angus, Throngs & Perfect Snogging. Alice choose the film after Lauren choose The Avengers for the last one.

"Honestly, your worse than Abi when it comes to drooling over the leads!" Lauren told Alice. Abi was at college and then had plans with Jay.

"What? Aaron Johnson is fit!" Alice replied.

"Yeah and he is married to a 40 odd year old with 2 kids so I think it's save to say you got no chance!" Lauren shot at her, smirking.

"Just because your love life is sorted for life, some of us are stuck single" Alice moaned, crossing her arms.

"For life? Oh aye, Alice, what do you have planned for me?" Lauren questioned.

"Well you and Joey are getting married of course, ain't you?" Alice asked, looking at Lauren who stared at her and started giggling.

"Back down, the baby isn't born yet and marriage is a massive thing. Lets not get ahead of ourselves" Lauren replied, holding her hands up in a dramatic gesture.

"Don't you want to get married, Lauren? Your the perfect sister in law and you guys are made for each other" Alice said. Lauren stood up, sighing, her head in her hands.

"That's not the point, Al. I do want to get married, don't get me wrong but I'm only 19 and you know having a baby is one thing but getting married? Pfft, I don't think I'm ready for that" Lauren confessed, as she paced the room.

"Not ready for it for the right reasons or just not ready because your scared what people will say?" Alice asked. Lauren stared at her at moment, about to defend herself when she sat down, sighing.

"It's not that I'm scared what people will say. I'm just scared in general, Alice. This has all happened so quickly, if you told me this last year that all this would happen, I'd say you were crazy but now? I'm about to give birth, with the possibility that my boyfriend won't be there and argh, he is my cousin, how do you explain that to a child, Alice without them thinking you are some kind of twisted thing?" Lauren replied, hormones getting best of her and started to cry.

"This child is going to have the most open mind ever with you and Joey as their parents. Don't worry about it, Lauren. Aunty Alice will be here to save the day anyways" Alice told her, laughing. Lauren rolled her eyes and they carried on watching the film. Once it had finished, Lauren yawned.

"Do you want a bath? You look knackered" Alice asked her. Lauren nodded.

"Bath sounds amazing" Lauren replied.

"Stay there, I will go and run it for you" Alice said, standing up.

"Thanks, Al. I don't know what I would of done, if you wasn't here. Thank you" Lauren told her, stopping her for a second, grabbing her arm. Alice shrugged and went upstairs.

The next morning, Lauren's worst nightmare came true as she woke to a wet bed and a sharp pain in her stomach.

"ALICEEEEEEEE!" Lauren screamed, trying not to cry as she realised she had gone into labour.


	2. Chapter 2

Time For Happy Ever After?

"No, no, no, baby, we had a deal. Not yet, please. Your daddy isn't home yet. Please, just wait a little longer" Lauren cried as she sat up and another contraction hit her.

Alice came rushing through the door, saw the wet sheets and exhaled deeply.

"Come on, Lauren, we need to get you to hospital" Alice tried to tell Lauren who pushed her away.

"No! It's not time, Al. Please don't make me do this. I can't do this. Not yet, not without Joey" Lauren screamed as she cried. Alice sighed and sat to her.

"You can't delay this. Your in labour!" Alice exclaimed, as she placed her hands on Lauren's knees.

"Yes, I can! Please, can you call my mum please?" Lauren asked, as she tried to sit up again, crying. Alice nodded and left only to return a few seconds later.

"Network is playing up. I will literally will be 2 seconds, I promise" Alice told her before leaving again.

"No! Alice, don't leave me please" Lauren screamed after her but it was too late as she heard the front door close. She stood up and managed to walk downstairs only to be crippled by another contraction when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, your really coming ain't you, baby? You just had to wait a few days" Lauren said, patting her stomach when the front door opened again and Tanya came rushing in.

"What are you doing up? Get on that sofa now! You can't delayed this. Come on, Lauren. We need to see how far on you are" Tanya said, fussing around Lauren and taking her into the living room. Lauren saw Abi behind her mum and gave a weak smile.

Lauren sat on the sofa, as she felt numb and her mum pulled her clothes off.

"You have a hour, maybe an hour and half. You don't need to push yet. Why hasn't 999 been called?" Tanya asked, freaking out just as much as her daughter.

"I don't want them here not yet" Lauren mumbled as she placed a cushion over her head, sighing when there was a knock on the door. Abi rushed to the door and Fatboy walked in.

"Woah, the baby is coming?!" Fatboy questioned, looking at Lauren who stared at him.

"Erm yeah duh, can't you tell?" Lauren replied, pointing to herself.

"Oh my god, your network is down, right Alice? Well Joey just rang me. They let him out today" Fatboy told them. Lauren let out of cry of relief as another contraction hit her.

"But he isn't going to make it! I need to go and get him. Fatboy, your phone now" Alice said, as Fatboy reached in pockets and handed Alice his phone.

"I'm going to get him, Lauren. Even if it kills me" Alice added, quickly hugging Lauren and ran out of the house, Fatboy's phone to her ear as she rang her brother.

"Fatboy?" Alice was so relieved to hear her brother's voice.

"No, it's Alice. Where are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm on the tube but its broke down. I should be about a hour or so" Joey replied. Alice groaned as she ran through the square.

"You need to get here quicker. Lauren's in labour and she is freaking out because your not here"

"What? Oh my god. Alice, what am I gonna do?"

Alice looked around the square, panicking.

"I don't know. Just hope you get here in time. I will wait outside the tube station for you" Alice replied.

"Wait, who is with Lauren?"

"Her mum and Abi"

"Okay, okay, oh my god, I'm going to be there, trust me" Joey said before hanging up.

Meanwhile, Lauren was making a silent prayer to a God who she didn't usually believe in for Joey to be here as she tilted her head back as contractions were coming more frequent.

"Oh my god, where are they?!" Lauren screamed, as Abi held her hand.

"Don't worry, they both will be here" Abi replied, trying to make her sister feel better but it seemed not to be working. Abi then went to make a quick text.

"Oh please" Lauren whispered, crying.

"Darlin', I think your ready" Tanya told her. Lauren let out a little squeal and shook her head.

"Not yet, please, Mum" Lauren whimpered, as fresh tears fell and another contraction hit her.

Elsewhere, Alice was pacing outside the tube station, panicking as Fatboy's phone received a text. It was for Abi and it told Alice that she didn't have long. She also screamed when she saw Joey running down the steps of the tube station. Alice ran to him and hugged him.

"Come on, Alice. Hellos later. We need to go" Joey told her, grabbing her hand and starting running home. Alice had to stop to catch her breath near the market but Joey carried on running, not caring about the snitch in his side or the need to catch his breath as he past the vic and ran through the square as Joey opened his front door and heard Lauren scream from the living room. He rushed into the living room.

"Oh my god, baby, I'm here" Joey said, rushing to her who sighed and collapsed into him. He quickly kissed her hair.

"Perfect timing. Just a few more pushes, Lauren. Your doing so well" Tanya said. Lauren shook her head, crying a little.

"Hey, hey, look at me your doing great. I'm here now. You can do this" Joey reassured Lauren, placing his hands on her face. She nodded and exhaled as she took Joey's hand.

"I swear to God, your not touching me again after this" Lauren muttered. Tanya looked at Max who had arrived about 5 minutes before Joey arrived and rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you say that after Lauren AND Abi, Tan?" Max asked, laughing. Tanya snorted and giggled as she returned her focus to Lauren.

"Come on, Lauren, you can do it" Tanya told Lauren as Alice walked back in. Lauren offered her open hand and Alice rushed to it and took it as she let out a scream and pushed.

"I can see the head!" Tanya exclaimed. Joey went to look but Lauren pulled him back.

"We are not in knocked up and your not putting a mirror down there so I can see okay?" Lauren said to him as she let out another scream and pushed some more.

"One more, one more, come on!" Tanya told her, getting excited. Lauren sighed and let out her biggest scream yet as she felt the baby leave her body. She collapsed to Joey who caught her and wrapped his arms around her. Then they heard the baby cry.

"Well?" Lauren asked, looking at her mum who seemed to very excited.

"It's a girl" Tanya squealed as she took a towel from the sofa and wrapped it around the baby. Alice screamed with joy so did Abi as they ran to each other and starting jumping up and down chanting "We have a niece, We have a niece".

"Great more Branning women!" Max exclaimed but smiled as Tanya handed Lauren her baby.

"We give you guys a moment. Abi, Alice, come on. Calm down, girls" Tanya said, grabbing the two girls who giggled and walked out. Lauren watched as they left and then smiled at Joey.

"Hey" She whispered, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Hey yourself. You've been busy. I thought I was gonna be late" Joey replied, as he kissed Lauren's forehead and took the baby's hand around his index finger.

"I thought so too. But your here now. And she is here. Life's good" Lauren said.

"Darlin', your dad wants to go to the hospital. Check everything is okay" Tanya told her, opening the door. Lauren looked up at her and nodded, smiling.

"He is bringing the car round" Tanya added, before closing the door.

"Come on, drama queen, time to go" Joey said. Lauren rolled her eyes as she handed him the baby.

"And this one is drama princess" Joey added, looking at the baby. Lauren giggled.

"Is that her name then?" Lauren asked, laughing.

"No, that's her dads nickname for her. We are gonna have to work on names on the way to the hospital" Joey replied, standing up and they headed to the hospital.

Gah, I was finding it hard to end that chapter :) hope you liked it! And Joey was there. Yay! :) baby name revealed in the next chapter! Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Time for happy ever after?

Both Lauren and Joey hadn't come up with suitable baby names by the time they reached the hospital. This issue was pushed aside for a second as Lauren and the baby was seen to. Both was okay but the nurses wanted to keep them in overnight just in case.

"I actually have a semi- okay suggestion for her name?" Joey told Lauren as he sat next to her hospital bed and the baby was next to them in her own plastic bed.

"Go on" Lauren replied, smiling and sitting up.

"What do you think of Ashley?" Joey asked. Lauren thought about this for a moment then looked at the baby and smiled.

"That's perfect" Lauren replied, leaning over to kiss him, smiling then pulled away as Alice and Abi walked in, giggling.

"Can we see her?" Abi asked, clearly excited and acting like she had injected herself with happy pills, like Alice.

"Sure" Lauren replied, sitting back as Alice and Abi came in and looked at that baby, both grinning.

"You decided on a name yet?" Alice asked, as she sat on the spare seat next to Joey.

"Yeah, actually. We decided on Ashley" Lauren replied, smiling as she looked at Joey.

"That's great, really it is. And she is officially part of The A Team" Abi replied, looking at Alice who smirked.

"Glad you like it" Joey said, as Abi walked around and stood next to Alice as they swooned over baby Ashley.

"How long do you think it will be before Jay will want kids?" Abi wondered out loud.

"Trust me, Abs. You don't want them for a good few years yet" Lauren replied, laughing.

"Yeah, your right, you haven't been the best advert for it over the past few months" Abi admitted. Lauren rolled her eyes as Joey looked down, thinking for a moment. Lauren saw this and quickly changed the subject.

"Alright, A Team, who is gonna hold her first then?" Lauren asked the two girls who got very excited.

"Me! Because I'm older!" Alice exclaimed. Abi scoffed.

Fine, just don't hog her for a long time please" Abi replied as Alice took Ashley out of her cot and held her.

"Hey, do you wanna go for a walk?" Lauren asked, leaning across to Joey and taking his hand. He nodded and Lauren hopped off the bed, putting on her shoes and her jacket.

"Right, no fighting over the baby, please. I want all three of you in one piece when I get back" Lauren told Abi and Alice as she opened the door and walked out, Joey followed her.

They walked to the roof of the hospital, where they sat for a moment, looking out across London.

"So you alright?" Lauren finally asked, leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed that's all. I didn't expect this the day I got out. It scares I wasn't nearly there" Joey replied, leaning his head against hers.

"Yeah, I was scared you wasn't going to be there. Mum and Alice kept telling me I couldn't delay the birth, though how much I wanted to" Lauren said, sighing.

"Well obviously I was meant to be there or I wouldn't of be there" Joey commented. Lauren looked up at him and smiled then kissed him and then rested her head back on his shoulder.

"You have no idea how much I missed you" Lauren told him, taking his hand.

"If it's half of how much I missed you, then yeah I do" Joey replied, kissing her hair. Lauren laughed as she snuggled closer to him.

"So where we go now?" Lauren asked.

"I thought the three of us would do just fine" Joey replied.

"That sounds nice but why does it sound too normal to be reality" Lauren questioned, sighing as she felt his hands on her shoulders, she looked at him.

"How do we know unless we try?" Joey asked before kissing her. Lauren sighed and kissed him back, happy to have him back with her.

"I have an idea. For Ashley's middle name. It should be Alice. She has just been amazing these past few months, I don't know how to thank her" Lauren told him. Joey smiled.

"I couldn't think of anything to have my sisters name with our daughter" Joey replied, tucking Lauren's hair behind her ear.

"Ashley Alice Branning, it's perfect" Lauren said, as she again rested her head on Joey's shoulder.

Sometime later, they returned to their daughter still in her Aunty Alice's arms. Lauren smiled on the sight and Alice looked up when she saw them.

"Abi went home to get some stuff for you, Lauren" Alice told her, before returning her attention by to Ashley.

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" Lauren asked Joey, looking at him. He smiled and looked at his sister.

"Hey Alice, me and Lauren was thinking, how does Ashley Alice Branning sound?" Joey said to Alice, who looked up and gasped but then smiled.

"Are you serious?" Alice questioned, standing up and making sure she supported Ashley.

"Yes, it was Lauren who suggested it and I liked it. Seems right" Joey replied. Alice squealed as she gave Ashley to Lauren and hugged her brother. Joey laughed as he returned the hug. Ashley gave a grizzly cry and Lauren laughed as the nurse walked in.

"I think she is hungry. Come on, I will show you what needs to be done" The nurse said, as Lauren sat down with Ashley.


	4. Chapter 4

Time For Happy Ever After?

Alice had gone into nanny mode and it lighten Lauren's mood from the thought of restless nights and nappy changes. When she and Joey brought Ashley home the following afternoon, Lauren didn't think she had never seen the house so clean.

"Alice?" Lauren called through the house, as she took her coat off. Alice came through from the kitchen, she appeared to have been baking. Lauren chuckled.

"Hey, Al, you okay?" Lauren asked, putting her bag down and still laughing.

"Yes, yes, now I've ran you a bath. Joey, give me Ashley, you can too. I will have tea ready for you when you get out" Alice said, quickly and walked towards Joey, taking Ashley in her baby carrier and took her in the room.

"Al, we need to get the cot sorted" Lauren told her, walking in.

"Actually, I helped Alice with it earlier when you were with your mum" Joey replied, taking her hand.

"Yes, it's all sorted. Now please, go on. There's work to be done here" Alice said, ushering them upstairs. Lauren shrugged and walked up the stairs.

"Your sister is on crack, it's official. I have never seen her like this" Lauren whispered to Joey as they reached the bathroom.

"She did say something about wanting to get things back to normal, if even it killed her. I guess this is her way of getting things back to normal" Joey replied. Lauren rolled her eyes as Alice came up the stairs with Ashley in her arms.

"And why aren't you two in that bathroom? I am gonna put Ashley in her cot. If your not in that bathroom by the time I'm back, I'm gonna have to drag you in there myself" Alice told them then walked to Lauren's room.

"Definitely on crack" Lauren concluded before walking into the bathroom. Lauren went to take her shirt off but Joey stopped her.

"Let me. It's been a while" He told her. Lauren stared at him.

"Okay, but I was being serious about you not touching me ever again, you know?" Lauren replied, trying to sound cold but her smirk gave her away.

"I don't want to. Not tonight anyways. You only gave birth yesterday, what do you take me for?" Joey questioned. Lauren shrugged and let him take her shirt off, her skin feeling alive for the first time in 6 months, as Lauren felt his fingers on her bare skin. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of any sexual thoughts as Lauren knew her body would rebel against her if she let temptation win.

"I got excess weight anyways. That needs to go first" Lauren muttered as she took care of his t'shirt.

"You know that wouldn't bother me, Lauren" Joey told her as she stepped out her jeans after he unzipped them. Lauren resisted the urge to roll her eyes and playfully slap him as they helped each other of the rest of their clothes.

"You got nothing to worry about. You still look as hot as ever" Joey commented, as he helped her into the bath. This time Lauren did rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him.

Lauren had fell asleep in Joey's arms in the bath, not meaning to but it had been a tiring 24 hours. She awoke to him kissing her forehead and playing with her hair.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, we best go and check on Alice, before she goes into a comedown" Joey told her, still gently playing with her hair. Lauren groaned, sitting up, feeling the water splash against her a bit then stood up and hopped out of the bath.

"You need sleep after whatever Alice has decided to cook. Probably some foreign dish" Joey told Lauren, as she grabbed a towel.

"Only if your there" Lauren replied, picking up her clothes.

"Yes, you can't get rid of me that easily" Joey told her. Lauren giggled.

Before heading downstairs, they checked on Ashley who was sleeping in her new cot.

"I'm impressive that you managed to put it up" Lauren told him as she shut the door quietly and they started to walk downstairs. Joey stopped her on the stairs and kissed her passionately, pushing her against the wall. Lauren gasped and returned the kiss. It was the kind of kiss that left her breathless as she came up for air.

"It's been a while since I've been able to do that. I've been wanting to do that since I saw you gave birth to Ashley" Joey told her, leaning his head against Lauren's.

"I'm not complaining" She replied, as she felt her heart racing.

"You don't get it. Yesterday, I can't even put it into words. The feeling it gave me watching you give birth. I don't know now what I would of done if I wasn't there, Lauren" Joey said, placing a hand on her face and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I should of known you would turn me screaming my head off in pain into something romantic and sweet" Lauren answered him, smiling despite of her and took his hand, walking downstairs where they saw Alice in the living room. She smiled when she saw them and walked them into the kitchen.

"About time! I'm starving!" Alice said, giggling. Lauren laughed too, sitting down, thinking how perfect the last 2 days had been and how she wanted the rest of her life to be like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Time For Happy End After? - I credit Coronation Street for part of the storyline in this.

Lauren woke up to Ashley's cries in the early hours of the following morning. She groaned, placing a pillow over her head.

"Do you want me to go?" Joey mumbled from next to her, still half asleep.

"No, I got it" Lauren replied, sighing , chucking her covers off and heading to the bottom of the room where Ashley's cot was. Lauren smiled at sight of her and picked up her baby, sitting on the rocking chair near the window, rocking Ashley before feeding her then rocked her again to sleep. Lauren smiled as she gently put Ashley back in her cot before tiptoeing back to bed where Joey's arms was waiting for her and Lauren snuggled into them, her back to him as Joey's head rested on the back on her shoulder as they fell into a deep sleep.

Mid morning, Lauren began to stir, groaning a little as Joey began to wake up next to her.

"Morning Beautiful" He whispered in her ear. Lauren giggled then stopped as Ashley made a grizzly cry from the cot.

"My turn!" Joey exclaimed, sitting up and rushing to the cot. He checked her nappy and changed it.

"Think she may want feeling soon though" Joey told Lauren who nodded and sank back into her pillows, sighing.

"I'm taking a shower" Joey added.

"Can I join?" Lauren said, looking at him, raising an eyebrow. Joey chucked at this.

"You only need to ask" He replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the bathroom. Lauren giggled at this and as they reached the bathroom, she got excited, more than excited. That's when Lauren realised she wanted to do it in the shower like old times. She shivered at the thought as she took her pyjamas over and headed into the shower, switching it on.

"Your in a good mood this morning any reason why?" Joey asked, stepping in behind her.

Lauren smirked as she turned and kissed him. At first Joey was surprised but then kissed her back as Lauren pushed him to the wall. She deepened the kiss as she went to grab her legs around his waist which Joey allowed but then stopped, holding her there for a second.

"Your recovered then?" He asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yes. I love you" Lauren replied, playing with his hair and looking into Joey's eyes intensely.

"Oh, I love you too, Lauren, I really do" Joey told her, before gently turning them around so her back to the wall and kissed her passionately...

They were brought back to earth with Alice's shouts of their names as they caught their breath from what they did moments before. Lauren laughed as she quickly washed herself and then grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself before opening the door.

"Hey, Al, what's wrong?" Lauren asked, smiling at her as she readjusted her towel.

"Nothing, I'm just going to work. Can you tell Joey that Uncle Jack rang and said Sharon wants to see him about his job at the club, please?" Alice replied. Ashley's cries from the bedroom refocused Lauren's attention.

"Yeah sure, I'm just gonna see to Ash. See you later, Alice" Lauren said, before heading to the bedroom to a hungry Ashley.

"Hey, baby, give mummy two seconds to get changed then I'll feed you" Lauren said before quickly changing and then feeding Ashley until she was full then rocked her to sleep before putting her back in the cot.

"Did I hear Alice right just then?" Joey asked, walking into the room. Lauren nodded as she walked to the dresser to do her hair and make up.

"That's a good thing if Sharon is gonna give your job back" Lauren said, as she tied her hair into a side plait.

"Yeah it is. Back to normal" Joey replied, as he got changed.

"Normal not boring anymore then?" Lauren questioned, smirking.

"Our kinda of normal then" Joey replied, walking towards her, ruffling her ponytail and kissing the top of her head. Lauren giggled as she stepped to look out the window when she saw someone she thought she'll never see again in the square. Lauren took her phone and rushed downstairs, ignoring Joey's calls of her name. She quickly rang Whitney.

"Hey, Lauren. What's up?"

"Oh my god, I don't know how to say this"

"What's wrong?" Whitney asked.

"Erm, oh my god, you need to call the police. Tony King is stood in the square. No word of lie, Whit. I've just seen him. Oh my god" Lauren replied.

Whitney went quiet for a moment. Lauren imagined she was freaking out a little.

"Whit?"

"Lauren, what am I going to do? The police had told Bianca he had being slowly going crazy. He has come for me hasn't he?"

"Calm down and keep Tyler close to you"

"Okay, Lauren. Thank you for telling me. I can see him now"

"Whitney Dean, stop looking out of them curtains right now and call the police"

"Alright, see you later" and Whitney hung up as Lauren carried on looking out of the window.

"What's wrong, Lauren?" Joey asked, walking into the living room.

"Nothing, nothing" Lauren replied, her voice a little high.

"Lauren, I know when your lying, just tell me please" Joey told her. Before she could reply, she saw her dad walking through the square towards Tony. Lauren swore under her breath , jumped up and headed out of the house.

"Dad, don't do this" Lauren called as she walked into the square.

"I want to know what this scumbag is doing here" Max replied, grabbing Tony by his t'shirt who made no attempt of defence.

"Ah, Lauren, nice to see you all grow up. You turned out just like I expected" Tony told Lauren who looked away as she felt sick and someone had dropped ice water down her back.

"Do. Not. Talk. To. My. Daughter" Max hissed before punching Tony. Lauren then saw Tyler and Whitney rushing from their house, where Tyler looked like he could kill someone.

"Oh, how I've been hoping to meet you" Tyler snarled at Tony before punching him.

"The lawyer that represented me has been proven dodgy. This is one of the cases that was brought up and it's shows that Tony got himself out of prison. Conned them" Whitney whispered to Lauren who looked at her shocked. Max caught this as well as he watched Tyler lay into Tony.

"Tyler, you need to stop it. It's not gonna do you much good" Lauren tried to tell him but he wasn't listening.

"Will someone tell me what the hell what's going on here?" Joey said, running up to them. Lauren stared at him and then to the house.

"Ashley! You left her?!" Lauren exclaimed, before rushing back to the house and running upstairs to see Ashley was still safe asleep. Lauren let out a sigh of relief as she sat down on the floor next to the cot for a few moments before Joey came running in.

"Okay, now your scaring me. You looked like you seen a ghost, looking out of the window then you phone Whitney then there's a fight in the square? Tell me!" Joey said to her, walking in.

"You shouldn't of left Ashley on her own" Lauren replied, trying to change the subject.

"Lauren, it was 2 seconds. Now please just tell me" Joey said to her, sitting on the bed, looking at her, sighing.

"Fine! You want to know what's going on? You heard the stories from Lucy about Whitney being sexually groomed by her stepfather? Well that's him. The one my dad and Tyler was laying into. He some how got out of prison now I'm scared of what he will do to Whit now" Lauren exclaimed, standing up, feeling like screaming.

"The one that nearly did the same to you?" Joey questioned, as Lauren looked out the window to see the square was empty.

"The very same but I don't matter right now, it's Whitney" Lauren replied, sighing as Joey walked up to her and hugged her.

"You do matter and we will find a way through this" Joey told her, hugging her tight.

"I hope your right, Joey, I really do. I don't think Whitney could handle going through all this again" Lauren said, nearly crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Time For Happy End After?

Tony's return brought a shadow over the square over the next few weeks. No one had seen him since Max and Tyler threw punches his way. The day Ashley reached 6 weeks old, Lauren laid awake at 5 o'clock in the morning after feeding her daughter, the past few weeks of restless nights and stress beginning to take its troll on the 19 year old. No matter what Lauren tried, she couldn't sleep and usually this was the time she would of turned to the alcohol but times have time. Lauren sighed as she looked at the ceiling of her bedroom.

"Babe, what's the time?" Joey mumbled from next to her.

"It's 5 o'clock" Lauren replied

"Then why are you awake?" Joey asked, his eyes still closed. Lauren didn't say a word so Joey opened his eyes, laying on his side, looking at her.

"What is it, Lauren?" Joey asked, as he gently played with her hair. This should usually comfort Lauren but right now, it actually annoyed the hell of her. She sighed, pushed him away and chucked her covers back, heading downstairs and switching on TV, trying to take in early morning rubbish that was on. Joey had followed her and was leaning against the doorframe, looking at her.

"I'm just worried about Whitney that's all. I want to have all my focus on you and Ash but my best friend needs me and I can't be there as much as I'll like to" Lauren told him, finally, running her hands through her hair. Joey sighed and walked towards her.

"Move up" He told her. Lauren rolled her eyes but sighing, she moved and Joey sat down, pulling her into his arms. Lauren surrendered and relaxed.

"Tell you what, go have a few more hours then I will look after Ashley and you can go and see Whitney" Joey offered to her. Lauren thought about this and nodded.

"You sure? You got a shift tonight don't you?" Lauren asked, looking at him.

"Yeah but not until 6. So you take all the time you need" Joey replied. Lauren nodded and kissed him.

"Your the best" Lauren told him, smiling.

"I aim to please. Come on, lets get you back to bed" Joey said, standing up and holding out his hand. Lauren took it and headed back upstairs for some much need sleep.

Lauren woke up a few hours later laid on Joey's chest. She smiled at him, as she stretched.

"You feel better now?" Joey asked her.

"Yes, thanks" Lauren replied.

"Good to hear. Now I believe you have a friend in need?" Joey questioned. Lauren nodded.

Whitney was relieved to see Lauren. Tyler wasn't far behind Whitney to see who it was.

"Ty, go and have a break if you want. Lauren's here. I'm gonna be fine, babe, honestly" Whitney told Tyler, who sighed, kissed her goodbye, waved at Lauren and left. Whitney exhaled deeply.

"He has been driving me crazy" Whitney said to Lauren, as they walked into the living room.

"He just loves you and cares for you" Lauren replied, as they sat on the sofa.

"He is just too overprotective at times" Whitney admitted, running hands with her black hair.

"Must be in the air for boyfriends are here then" Lauren said. Then Whitney laughed.

"So tell me, how's Ashley?" Whitney asked, changing the subject.

"Good, really good. Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Me and Joey both agree. How would you like to be godmother?" Lauren replied, smiling at her. Whitney beamed at her.

"Of course. Thanks!" Whitney exclaimed then hugged Lauren who chuckled when they heard a crash from the kitchen. Whitney and Lauren exchanged looks of fear. Whitney grabbed a lamp from the table, unplugging it whilst Lauren looked around and quickly grabbed a sweeping brush. They looked at each other and nodded, walking into the kitchen where they found Tony. Whitney tried to run for it but he had grabbed Lauren who let out a shriek.

"Now, we are going to do my way or things could get very ugly" Tony said, holding a knife to Lauren's throat who along with Whitney gasped when she realised prison had truly changed him.

"You don't want to do this, Tony. This isn't you" Whitney told him, taking a step towards him. Lauren, meanwhile, was closed to crying as she felt how close the knife was to her throat and how tight Tony's other arm was around her.

"I'm not a lot of things, Whitney but I still went to prison! For your lies and then you got your little friend here involved" Tony replied, tightening his grip around Lauren.

"Just let Lauren go. She has a baby. Think about that. Don't leave the child without a mother" Whitney begged. Tony chuckled.

"Isn't her cousin the father? Poor baby. It's a shame how you turned out, Lauren, to be honest. You could of been so much more" Tony told her, grinning.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand" Lauren hissed, hot tears pouring. Tony laughed as he let her go but Lauren didn't have time to be thankful or relieved because he had hit her over the head with something hard and blunt, knocking her out.


	7. Chapter 7

Time For Happy Ever After?

FYI, lauras1992x is such a bully. Jokes ;) love her really. This is for her & everyone else who hates my cliffhangers. xoxo

Oh btw this update has bits of Whitney/Tyler. Hope you don't mind.

Tyler was starting to worry about Whitney. He had received a text from her to tell him not to worry and not to come yet but it wasn't Whitney's usual texting style. Tyler had to tried to ring her but it went to voicemail. He then tried Lauren's phone which went straight to voicemail as well. Sighing, Tyler chucked the coffee he had just brought from the cafe across the street then decided to check with Joey in case he had heard anything who hadn't either when Tyler called at his house. Joey tried to ring Lauren also but it went to voicemail as well.

"Hey, babe, could you give me a ring when you get this? I'm probably worrying about nothing but just put me out of my misery and let me your okay. I love you" Joey left the message and hung up, then looked at Tyler who looked worried.

"Your not gonna like what I'm thinking" Tyler said to Joey.

"Your thinking this Tony creep has something to do with it?" Joey asked. Tyler nodded. Joey sighed, looking around the square, panicking when he saw Abi and Jay. He grabbed his keys and ran up to her.

"Hey, Abi. Could you do me a favour? Look after Ashley for about half an hour, please?" Joey asked. Abi nodded and he gave her the keys, before running towards Whitney's house with Tyler when he stopped.

"We gotta be careful about this. If he has them, we need to be one step ahead on him" Joey told Tyler.

"Yeah, your right, mate. Erm, lets go around the back" Tyler replied, as they bent down under the wall of the front window and half ran around the back where they saw the back door had been broken into. Tyler went first and saw Lauren stone cold on the kitchen floor. He beckoned over Joey.

"I found Lauren. But don't go in there not yet. Not til we have worked out where Whit and that creep is" Tyler whispered to him, pointing to Lauren on the floor. Joey saw her and fury hit him, like the fury he had the night of Derek's murder when he saw blood on the floor. Joey exhaled deeply and headed to go into the house when Tyler stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Did you not listen to a word I just said?" Tyler hissed at him.

"Tyler, there's blood. Don't you dare stop me. That's the mother of my child and the love of my life. Don't you dare" Joey hissed back at him, his eyes full of fury and hatred when Tony appeared in the kitchen. Tyler pushed them out of views way as they listened.

"You know, Whitney, I think I might of accidentally killed your friend. This will your fault if she is dead" Tony said, kneeling down to Lauren's level and put his hand on her head wound, laughing. Meanwhile, Tyler was struggling to hold Joey back outside.

"Lauren is a fighter, she wouldn't give up this quickly" Tyler whispered to him.

In the house, Whitney was struggling with being tied to a chair and being gagged, as she cried, trying to scream for Tyler, for Bianca, for Ryan, for anyone who could come. Tony walked back into the living room, laughing.

"Your dead, Whitney. Your going to pay for what you have done to me" Tony said to her, walking towards her, laughing and kissed her forehead which made Whitney's hairs stand on end with fear.

Outside, Joey had managed pushed past Tyler who groaned as Joey entered the kitchen and desperately shook Lauren to wake but found no luck.

"Lauren, baby, come on" Joey whispered to her but she wouldn't wake so he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out when he stopped by Tyler.

"Don't you dare do that again because I will kill you" Joey warned him as he sat down with Lauren, still trying to wake her.

Tony heard noises in the kitchen and decided to check it out where he saw Lauren was gone. He groaned and chucked the kitchen table over where Tyler decided enough was enough and charged into the kitchen, tackling Tony to the floor, desperately trying to find something to knock him out with and then found the same thing Tony had knocked Lauren out with and whacked it on the side of his head.

Lauren, herself, had begun to stir, trying to work out where she was. Joey's face lit up when he saw her eyes open.

"Oh baby, you have no idea how worried I was" Joey said, lifting her so he could hug her. Lauren groaned, feeling her head and seeing blood.

"Whitney?" Lauren managed to get out.

"Come on, we need phone help. You need to get that head looked at" Joey replied, helping her stand.

"I'm fine, hones-" But Lauren stopped talking when she nearly fainted. Joey caught her and carrying her again, he took her out of harms way.

Whitney was screaming by this point when Tyler came rushing into the room as he quickly cut her ropes and un gagged.

"Seriously, I'm not leaving alone ever again" Tyler told her, as he kissed her and picked her up, running out of the house, placing Whitney down and rushing back into the house to keep a eye on Tony in case he came around.

Lauren had mild concussion and had to have a few stitches. She had started to hate hospitals. It was her new home.

"I've took tonight off. I need to keep a eye on you" Joey told her, walking into her cubicle and took her hand.

"Alice will be home from work. It's okay" Lauren replied.

"No, Lauren. I thought for a moment you were gone. For good. That does things to me. I'm not letting you out of my sight for a very long time" Joey told her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"It's going to take more than a whack to head to get rid of me" Lauren said, placing her hands on his face before leaping up to hug him.

"I love you so much, Lauren. I wanted to kill him when I saw you. It's what I felt when I attacked Derek" Joey replied, gently stroking her hair but didn't break the hug.

"It's okay. I love you too. More than words can explain. But you didn't and that's the most important thing" Lauren said, breaking the hug so she could kiss him, like her life depended on it and he was like oxygen and she would drown without it.

"Lets go and have a nice boring normal night in with our daughter please" Joey asked her, as they finished their kiss.

"Sounds perfect" Lauren replied, smiling at the thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Time For Happy End After?

Lauren given doctor orders of rest and a course of painkillers which she wasn't looking forward to.

As she walked into the house, Alice dived on hugging her.

"Careful, Alice, I like her in one piece" Joey told his sister from behind Lauren

"Whitney told me everything. I was so worried" Alice said, letting Lauren go.

"It's okay. We are both fine, Al. It's in the past" Lauren told her as she walked past her into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. Joey had followed as he watched her take some painkillers.

"Do you want to go and have some sleep?" Joey asked. Lauren shook her head and quickly washed the glass.

"I just feel like watching a movie and spend some time with you and Ashley" Lauren replied, facing him and smiled as Joey pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She pulled away, sighing.

"Ashley is due a feed" Lauren said,before heading upstairs to her daughter and was overwhelmed when she saw her, thinking about how for a second earlier Lauren thought she would never see Ashley again. After feeding her, Lauren was winding her and thinking how she didn't want to be in a place again where Lauren could leave Ashley without a mum or Joey on his own, as a single parent. All these emotions came out as tears as Lauren placed Ashley back in her cot, then quickly wiped her tears when Lauren heard movement from behind her.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong" She heard Joey say behind her as she felt his hands on her shoulders. Lauren sighed.

"Today has just overwhelmed me that's all" Lauren replied, as Joey gently turned her around and hugged her, lightly stroking her hair.

"Yeah, it did me as well" Joey admitted, not making an attempt to break the hug.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Could eat a horse" Lauren said after a moment pulling away.

"Takeaway?" Joey asked.

"You know me too well" Lauren replied, before kissing him again.

"Tell me how I agreed to watch The Notebook with you?" Joey asked, halfway through the film. Lauren shrugged.

"It's a romantic film. I was feeling that way out" Lauren replied, smiling as she laid on him, and returned her attention back to the film. Joey chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

At the end of the film, Lauren felt emotional as she always did when she watched the film. She looked up at Joey and she giggled.

"Oh my god, are you crying?" Lauren asked, laughing.

"No, of course not" Joey replied, quickly, looking away.

"You so are!" Lauren exclaimed, grabbing a cushion, whacking him with it and laughed.

"Okay, okay, you got me. You put on an emotional film like that, what's a man to do?" Joey exclaimed, taking the cushion from her and hitting her with it. Lauren laughed, trying to grab the cushion back because Joey was sat on the other one when she gave up when he chucked it aside and kissed her, pushing her down on the sofa, his hands under her top and then started to kiss down her neck when there was a crash at the front door. They jumped up and saw Alice falling through the door after being out with friends from work. Lauren laughed, despite of herself.

"Oh my god, Alice Branning, your drunk!" Lauren said, giggling.

"Surprised? It's usually you!" Alice replied, slurring her words and giggling. Lauren rolled her eyes as she and Joey helped her up.

"I think I am, going to beeeeee, sickkkkkk!" Alice screamed, rushing to the kitchen as Lauren listened out to see Ashley had been awoken but she hadn't as Lauren rushed to the kitchen and held Alice's hair back as she was sick in the sink. Joey watched from the doorway.

"She is right. This does seen very backwards" Lauren commented, looking at him.

"Do you miss it?" Joey asked, suddenly. Lauren looked at him then at Alice then shook her head.

"No, I don't actually" Lauren replied after a moment as Alice was sick again.

"I certainly don't miss this" Lauren added, pointing at Alice.

"No, either do I" Joey replied. Lauren laughed a little then started to comfort Alice by gently rubbing her back.

"Come on, Al, time to get you to bed. One of us will bring you a strong coffee. I'll help you up" Lauren told her, putting an arm under Alice's and helped her walk.

"Just know, I'm not down for that cousin hook up crap like you two are" Alice said, pointing at the two of them, as Lauren helped her walk, not being fazed by Alice's comment.

"I'll let you off on that one, Al because your drunk" Lauren replied, helping her up the stairs. Alice giggled.

"I only speak the truth, Lauren. What processed you to do that with my brother?! Your cousin!" Alice questioned as Lauren helped her into her room.

"We are not talking about this whilst your drunk, Alice. You may say something you'll regret then I'll do or say something I'll regret" Lauren told her, placing Alice on her bed.

"I'm only asking! I think my dad had the right idea keeping you two apart. It is wrong. I see that now" Alice replied, as Lauren took off Alice's shoes and helped her into bed.

"Alice, just get some sleep. Like I said, we are not going there. Your drunk" Lauren said, sighing.

"Okay, freak, see you later" Alice replied, before hitting her pillow and falling asleep instantly. Lauren exhaled and headed back downstairs. Walking back into the kitchen, she saw Joey making Alice a cup of coffee.

"Wow, your sister is a whole different person when she is drunk" Lauren said, sighing as she leaned on the kitchen side next to him.

"Ah, nasty Alice has come out? This is why me and Mum didn't let her drink when she lived at home. A whole new Alice comes out and I hate to say this about my own sister but drunk Alice can be a bitch so whatever she said, ignore it. She will on her hands and knees for forgiveness in the morning" Joey replied, picking up the cup, kissing Lauren on the forehead and heading upstairs with the drink. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it quickly as Lauren heard Joey return to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, placing his arm around her.

"Nothing. It's just my head, I'm going to lay down for a bit" Lauren replied, kissing him on the cheek and headed upstairs to her room, flopping herself on to her bed and willing sleep to come as Lauren concluded she hated drunk Alice with a passion but it also opened up insecurities inside Lauren's mind as she thought about Alice had just said.


	9. Chapter 9

Time For Happy End After?

Lauren woke up the next morning feeling as conflicted as she did the pervious night before she managed to get to sleep. She heard Joey stir next to her. With low groan, Lauren pushed her bed covers aside, hopped out of bed, grabbed some clothes and hurried to the bathroom to change.

Once Lauren had got dressed and did what she need to do in the bathroom, she realised she was over due some painkillers. Lauren headed downstairs to the kitchen and saw Alice who smiled at her as if nothing was said last night. Great, Lauren thought, She doesn't remember.

"Morning" Alice said to her, as Lauren made a cup of tea.

"Hey" Lauren mumbled as she took her painkillers.

"You okay? You seem on edge" Alice commented, as she buttered some toast.

"Shouldn't I be asking you? Your the one with a hangover" Lauren replied, drinking her tea, fighting to urge to shout at sober Alice over drunk Alice.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. I haven't drank like that in ages. Well I don't drink that often anyway but still.. Yeah I shouldn't of drank that much" Alice told her. Lauren scoffed quietly which Alice heard and looked at her.

"Yeah, you shouldn't" Lauren said under her breath, not caring how she sounded.

"I said something bad, didn't I? Mum and Joey have told me about how I got drunk one time when I was 15 and I came back and said some awful things. I didn't drink again until the party last summer with you guys" Alice replied. Lauren groaned a little, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"What did I say, Lauren? Please tell me" Alice then asked. Lauren sighed, placing her mug down.

"Maybe it's good thing you can't remember, Al. I'm going to have breakfast at the cafe. I want to be alone" Lauren answered her, grabbing her coat from the stairs, she caught sight of Joey with Ashley on the stairs, she sighed and walked out. He stared after her confusion then walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, Al, what did you say last night? Come on, tell me" Joey asked, sitting down

"I can't remember! It just of been bad. Lauren can barely look at me" Alice replied, sighing.

"Yes it must of been. Because now she is shutting me out and it's affecting Ash as well because Lauren didn't even feed her this morning so I gotta make her up some milk now which means its gonna be harder to settle Ashley now because she prefers Lauren's and it helps her sleep better so you best tell me, Alice. Or try to remember!" Joey exclaimed, giving Alice the baby as he made the milk up. She smiled briefly at Ashley as she tried to remember.

"I can't. Honestly I can't. Oh my god, it's bad isn't it?" Alice questioned, sighing.

"Well I heard your cousin comment which was outta of line by the way, Alice, I don't care if you were drunk or not, so I'm guessing whatever you said was about mine and Lauren's relationship or something along them lines" Joey replied, as the microwave pinged, he took the milk out, checked it was ready then took Ashley back of Alice to feed her.

"Oh no, I didn't did I? No wonder she is upset. What could I possibly of said?" Alice questioned, feeling like screaming.

"Your guess is good as mine, Alice" Joey replied, as he fed Ashley.

"You okay, Lauren? It's been ages since we had a catch up" Lucy said, sitting down opposite Lauren in the cafe as she picked at her bacon sandwich.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Still a bit shook up from yesterday that's all" Lauren replied, not looking at Lucy as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I guessed. How's Whitney? I hear Tyler has her under lock and key" Lucy said, concerned about Lauren's current behaviour.

"Sounds about right" Lauren mumbled as her sister walked. She groaned as Lucy moved to give Abi a seat.

"Right, yesterday's events aside, what's up with your face? I thought you'll be with Joey and Ashley at a time like this" Abi said, trying to work out what was wrong with her sister.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Abs, please" Lauren replied, placing her head in her hands.

"I'm your sister, Lauren. You can tell me anything" Abi told her, grabbing Lauren's hand. Lauren sighed.

"Just Alice. Turns out she can be quite blunt and nasty when she is drunk" Lauren replied, as she remembered Alice's comments from last night.

"Judging by the way your acting, I'm guessing whatever she said had something to do with what happened with Tony or you and Joey?" Abi asked. Lauren exhaled and nodded at the second option.

"Oh my god, Loz. She was drunk. You can't judge her or take what she said seriously. If we did that for everyone, mum and dad would of disowned you for wrecking their wedding last Christmas" Abi added, groaning.

"Yes, but alcohol can make you say and do things which your too scared to do sober. Trust me, I know, Abi" Lauren replied, close to tears.

"So you think whatever Alice said she thinks but is too scared to say when she is sober?" Abi questioned. Lauren nodded.

"Okay, then who cares? Your happy. Joey is happy and you have a beautiful daughter. This is you, Lauren. Since when do you care what people say?" Abi asked, smiling a little.

"Because I have to live with her. And her opinion matters to me, Abi, it really does" Lauren answered, her head in her heads, sighing loudly.

Meanwhile, Alice groaned loudly when she had a flashback of the night before.

"Alice?" Joey asked, next to her.

"I call her a freak and Dad was right to try and keep you apart. Oh my god, what have I done, Joey?" Alice exclaimed, groaning, holding her head. Joey just stared at her, shocked and angry.

"Do you have any idea what Derek put us both through, Alice? What his blackmail made me do? We are trying to move forward here and drunk or not, you brought it back" Joey replied, trying to keep his cool.

"I'm sorry" Alice said, crying.

"It's not me you got to say that to" Joey answered her, standing up, still holding Ashley.

"Where you going?" Alice cried, standing up also.

"I'm taking Ashley out and I'm gonna find Lauren that's not if she has found comfort at the bottom of a vodka bottle because the family she thought supported her don't" Joey replied, as he took Ashley's coat from the living room, put it on her and placed her in the pram as he put his own on.

"I do support her. Both of you" Alice told him, walking out of the kitchen.

"Funny way of showing it, Al. Funny way" Joey said, taking his phone out and ringing Lauren which a relief to him, she answered.

"Hey, Alice told me. Where are you?"

"I'm in the cafe but I don't want to talk about it, Joey. I really don't" Lauren replied

"Tough. We are. Stay where you are" Joey said before hanging up and heading to the cafe.

Lauren sighed as she put the phone down and looked at Abi.

"Joey's coming. He wants to talk about it" Lauren told Abi.

"That's good, isn't it?" Abi asked.

"Not really no, I don't want to talk about it" Lauren replied, her head in her hands. Abi didn't reply and they didn't say anything for a few moments when Abi said her name. Lauren looked up and saw Joey and Ashley in her pram.

"I think we need to go for a walk, don't you?" Joey asked Lauren. She sighed and nodded, getting up, put a hand on Abi's shoulder for a brief second then left. They walked to the park in near silence. As they sat down, Lauren turned to him.

"I don't want to talk about it, Joey. I really don't want to talk it"

"Well we are. Alice has shocked me, really shocked. I didn't think she could come out with things like that but she has. It upset you for obvious reasons. I don't like you upset. You know that" Joey replied, taking her hand.

"She was drunk. I can't judge her for that. Not with my history" Lauren said, using her spare hand to tuck her hair behind her ears that had blew in the wind.

"Yes but that doesn't stop it being hurtful, Lauren. It hurt me and I wasn't the one she said it to. I wish you just told me, instead of just going to bed and shutting me out" Joey told her. Lauren sighed, head in her hands then looked at him.

"It's Alice though. That's what hurt me the most. I of all people shouldn't judge someone for their drunken actions but Alice? I never thought she would say something like that" Lauren replied, as Joey put an arm around her, pulling her close.

"I know, I feel the same but to be fair, Alice is beating herself up at home. I think you should just hear her out. I know my sister, Lauren and judgemental isn't one of her traits" Joey said to her. Lauren nodded.

"Your right" She sighed.

"Ain't I always?" Joey replied. Lauren rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Lauren" Alice cried, pulling Lauren into a hug as soon as she walked into the house. Lauren chuckled, returning the hug.

"Al, it's fine honestly. Forget about it, I have. I am just a little sensitive" Lauren replied, as she felt Alice nod.

"I should be getting to work. This is karma. Going to work with a hell of hangover" Alice said, pulling away and putting on her coat.

"Your words, Al, not mine" Lauren answered her, as she started to get Ashley out of the pram.

"Just remember not to drink so much next time, Alice" Joey said to her. Lauren rolled her eyes at Alice.

"Right buzzkill isn't he?" Lauren questioned to Alice in a mocking tone, and then took Ashley into the living room.

"So I'm not working again tonight" Joey told Lauren, walking into the living room, as she heard the front door close. Lauren narrowed her eyes at him and sighed.

"I'm fine, honestly" She said as she started to change Ashley's nappy.

"It's my night off anyway and... Oh my god, Ashley that sinks, it really does" Joey replied, changing the subject as he smelt the contents of Ashley's nappy.

"She certainly doesn't get this from me, that's for sure" Lauren exclaimed, as she finished changing the nappy, placing the dirty contents in a bag and headed to the kitchen to place it in the bin before washing her hands. Lauren returned to the living room to see Joey redressing Ashley. She smiled as she took the baby from him and took her upstairs to put her to sleep. Lauren then walked downstairs again, having making sure she would know if Ashley woke up, where she sat next to Joey, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, you know that?" Lauren said, looking at him.

"Yes I do and I love you too. Do you know that?" Joey replied, smiling at her. Lauren nodded.

"Good" Joey added before kissing her and pushing her down onto the sofa where soon enough they came a hot mess together...


	10. Chapter 10

Time For Happy Ever After?

-I took a temporary break from this so I could finish my 3 shot anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)

Lauren and Joey laid on the sofa for a while after their lovemaking. The only sounds that they were aware of was the beatings of each others hearts as they began to slow down. Lauren realised she was due for the next course of her painkillers. She sighed.

"I need to get some painkillers" Lauren said, gently pushing Joey off her as she reached for her underwear and then quickly threw Joey's shirt on as well. Lauren half skipped to the kitchen, as she grabbed the orange carton from the fridge, pouring herself a glass and took some painkillers. She then returned to the living room, sitting on the edge of the sofa, looking at Joey.

"So what do you want to do now?" Lauren asked, smiling.

"Well if you keep wearing my clothes better then me, there will be only one we will be doing" Joey replied, moving closer to her and pulling her down onto him, so Lauren was practically straddling him. She giggled and kissed him, as she began to push him down, there was a knock at the door. Lauren groaned, loudly, pushing Joey away and putting her jeans back on.

"It's your parents. My shirt now. I'm not appearing half naked in front of them" Joey said to her as he looked out of the windows.

"But I like you that" Lauren replied, smirking, but picked up her own t'shirt and took his off, chucking it at him and put hers on, as she went to answer the door.

"Hello darlin', I though we'd come our see our favourite granddaughter" Tanya said, walking in.

"She's your only granddaughter?" Lauren questioned, as she moved to let them.

"All the more reason to spoil her of course then right Tan?" Max asked, as he walked in.

"So where is she?" Tanya asked, looking around, excited.

"I only got her down about half an hour ago" Lauren replied, as they walked into the living room.

"We'll be extra quiet then?" Tanya said. Lauren sighed and nodded. Her mum and dad were happy and headed upstairs.

"If she wakes though, your putting her back to sleep" Joey called after them, as he pulled Lauren closer to him and she was more than happy to allow this happen.

Max and Tanya chuckled when they heard Joey's comment and they headed to see Ashley and Tanya lit up when she saw her granddaughter.

"What is it with you and babies, Tan?" Max asked, keeping his voice down as they sat near the cot.

"It's not just any baby is it?" Tanya questioned as she looked at Ashley.

"I know, I know, our baby's baby, its so surreal" Max replied, as he bent down to pick Ashley up.

"Max, what are you doing? Lauren just said she only put her down half an hour ago" Tanya hissed at him, trying to stop him but failed.

"Chill, I know what I'm do-" Max's words were cut short as Ashley's screams filled the house.

Lauren and Joey was sat on the sofa, with her legs across his lap when they heard Ashley's cries.

"Wow, less that 5 minutes. Must be a record" Lauren commented, laughing a little.

"I'll give them 10 minutes before they come down, asking for our help" Joey replied. Lauren snorted.

"No, I give them 1 minute" Lauren said. Joey laughed and nodded. They heard movement on the stairs and Lauren raised her eyebrow at Joey as if to say "what did I tell you?" as Tanya came into the room.

"Do you need me?" Lauren asked, looking at her mum's worried look and started to move.

"Erm Ashley has been sick on your Dad's suit. One of his best ones" Tanya told her. This made Lauren giggle as she stood up.

"I knew there was a reason I wanted kids" Lauren exclaimed, still laughing as she stood up.

"So yeah, your help is required. Ashley is crying and your dad is freaking out because he has sick on one of his best suits" Tanya said quickly. Lauren rolled her eyes, grabbed a tea towel from kitchen on her way upstairs. She nearly wet herself when she saw the sight in her room. Max was holding Ashley who had calm down a bit at arms length as he tried to see the extent of sick that was dripping down his back. Joey appeared behind Lauren and started laughing too.

"This isn't funny, you know" Max exclaimed. Lauren carried on laughing as she took her phone from her bedside table and took a photo.

"What the hell was that?" Max asked. Lauren laughed as she took Ashley off her father and handed him the tea towel.

"That was for Ashley when she is older" Lauren replied, laughing and taking Ashley in her arms when she noticed something.

"Oh my god, I think that was her first smile" Lauren said, looking at Ashley and smiling herself.

"Yeah, babe, I think I saw it too" Joey told her, as he walked towards Lauren.

"Great, I'm never gonna live this down" Max muttered, as he began to try and clean up the sick.


	11. Chapter 11

Time For Happy Ever After?

AN: depends on how you rate things, parts of this chapter may be classed as M :) but I wanted to do some fun stuff and it won't go into massive detail. This is for my Jouren girls on twitter, especially Laura & Abie :)

xoxo

Max was right. He wasn't able to live down his granddaughter being sick on him then experiencing her first smile because of it. The story had been told numerous times over the following week, that Max had decided to laugh along with it. 6 days after the incident on the morning, Lauren had borrowed Alice's newspaper to read as she sat herself down on the sofa, her legs across Joey's lap but it wasn't the only thing she had borrowed.

"Your wearing my shirt again. Better than me again. You know that does things to me" Joey told her intensely. Lauren pretended to ignore this as she carried on reading the newspaper.

"You know, there's nothing remotely interesting going on around here" Lauren commented, as she flipped the page and crossed her legs which made the shirt raised a little. She secretly smirked behind the newspaper.

"I know what your doing, Lauren and its working" Joey said. Lauren felt his hand on her leg. She managed to hide her gasp into a cough as she felt his other one be placed on her other leg.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Joseph" Lauren replied, in a sarcastic tone, trying to keep her voice not going high, turning another page, thankful for the newspaper for hiding her blush as his hands reached the top of her legs. Lauren noticed he had gone quiet as she prayed his hands wouldn't seek in her kickers or the bluff she was playing would be blown. She felt his hands rest on her stomach before the newspaper was pushed down and Lauren saw Joey's smirking face.

"You alright there, babe? You kinda warm. You coming down with a fever?" Joey asked, feeling her cheeks.

"Nope, just an annoying boyfriend disturbing me. I am trying to read here!" Lauren replied, as she tried to return to her newspaper but both her boyfriend and body had different plans.

"You say that but it's amazing what your body does when I start have fun" Joey said, as his hands started to go south again but Lauren stopped him as she looked at him and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck, sinking them both into the sofa as Joey wrapped on her legs around his waist...

"Beats reading the news right?" Joey asked, as he pulled his boxers and jeans back on.

"Actually, I was reading a very interesting story about a man and dog" Lauren replied, reaching for the newspaper again, smirking and started to read again.

After a fun morning, Lauren had decided Ashley needed some fresh air and she went to change quickly before heading downstairs again where she saw Joey waiting for her with Ashley.

"Okay, are you trying to kill me today? Your literally wearing your tightest jeans" Joey said to her as Lauren put her coat and scoffed.

"I will let you into a little secret. These are actually a normal pair but thanks to this beautiful thing in the pram and the cravings, it's excess weight" Lauren replied, looking at Ashley and faked a pout at her.

"I don't actually see any difference" Joey commented, looking at her.

"And your a pervert, stop looking at my bum whilst our daughter is right here" Lauren said to him, playfully slapping him as they walked out the door.

They decided to go and get a coffee from the cafe where Lauren saw Lucy who came up to her.

"Hey, Whit wants a sleepover tonight. The three of us. What do you say?" Lucy asked. Lauren looked at her, not sure what to say because she knew Joey was working which meant she would have to look after Ashley.

"I'm sure Auntie Alice won't mind coming out tonight" Joey replied for Lauren who nodded.

"Yeah, I will be there" Lauren said, smiling.

"Great, mine at 7 then. I managed to persuade Tyler to let her come" Lucy exclaimed.

"So what do you think Lucy wants a sleepover for tonight?" Joey asked, once Lauren had come downstairs into the kitchen, having put Ashley down for a nap after their walk.

"Don't know. Probably to talk about our sex life's and how crap they are?" Lauren questioned, shrugging but then smirked when she saw the expression on Joey's face.

"Oh really? Your going with that statement are you, Miss Branning?" Joey asked, walking towards her, both of them full of mischief.

"What? I only speak the truth!" Lauren said, walking backwards as Joey got closer to her and picked her up, placing her on the table.

"Seriously, are you going with that statement?" Joey asked again, placing his hands on Lauren's waist as she placed hers on his shoulders.

"Unless something changes, then yeah I am" Lauren replied, smirking.

"Well it seems I have a challenge and you know how I love them" Joey replied before kissing her passionately. Lauren gasped as she returned the kiss with the same amount of passion.

Fluffy chapter but a bit of drama is coming :) xx


	12. Chapter 12

Time For Happy End After?

So I have a Lauren/Joey story & also a Jacqueline/David story on the go. Don't get confused, I nearly did :) xx

"So will you be saying you have a crap sex life now?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow, as he pulled on his jeans and tightened his belt, after what Lauren would call pretty intense sex on the kitchen table. Alice would have a field day if she found out. Lauren shrugged, as she stretched after putting her top back on.

"I would say it was improving" Lauren replied, smirking then yawned a little.

"That yawn just gave you away, babe" Joey told her, kissing her, pushing her into the kitchen side, which soon turned passionate and they didn't hear Alice returned from work and enter the kitchen. Lauren and Joey pulled apart when they heard the sound of Alice's bag, who had her mouth slightly open.

"I'll, just, Erm, yeah" Alice struggled to form words, as she tried to rid herself of the image of the two of them kissing from her mind. Lauren and Joey looked at each other and sniggered.

"The kitchen though?" Alice finally said, looking at them.

"Be thankful you wasn't here 5 minutes ago then" Joey muttered under his breath, smirking at Lauren . She slapped his arm and he faked being in pain.

"I don't know where you two find the energy" Alice said, staring at them in amazement as she left the room, shaking her head.

"She looked pretty freaked out" Lauren commented, pointing after Alice. Joey shrugged, placing his arms on Lauren's waist, pulling her closer and kissed her. She pulled away with a sigh.

"As much as I would love to do that all day, I have a sleepover to prepare for and I will sort Ashley's feeds for Alice for tonight. I don't think Ash likes the formula stuff or it just doesn't agree with her" Lauren told him, as she untangled herself from him with a quick kiss and went to upstairs.

Once Lauren had showered and her over night packed, she walked towards Ashley's cot.

"Now, you need to behave for your Auntie Alice or me and you are gonna have words okay?" Lauren told her, leaning over and kissing her forehead and then turned out the light as she left the room and headed downstairs where she saw Joey waiting for her.

"I'll walk with you. I'm going to work anyways" Joey told her. Lauren nodded, taking his hand as they walked out of the house and across the square. They stopped outside Lucy's house where Lauren turned to kiss him.

"Have fun. If Lucy starts a bitch fit, text me and I will come and save you" Joey told her. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"See you later. I love you" Lauren replied, smiling.

"I love you too" Joey said before kissing her and walking away to go to work. Lauren stared after him for a moment before walking into Lucy's.

Lucy wasn't as bad as Lauren had expected. If Lauren was being perfectly honest, Lucy seemed on edge and Lauren was going to find out why.

"I'm gonna open some vodka. Who wants soon?" Lucy asked, suddenly.

"Not me. I'm breastfeeding and I don't fancy giving Ashley the formula stuff" Lauren replied. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not me either. Tyler is taking me somewhere tomorrow. I don't want hangover" Whitney added. Lucy groaned.

"Fine. I am" Lucy said, standing up when there was a series of loud knocks on the door. Whitney jumped up and went to answer it when a couple moments later, a out of breath and worried looking Tyler came through into the living room.

"Lauren, your house is on fire. All I know is Alice, Ashley and Joey are in there" Tyler told her. Lauren stared at him, standing up.

"Why's Joey in there?" Lauren asked, almost screaming.

"He just went in to get Ash and Alice out. He was on a break when he saw the flames" Tyler replied, as Lauren rushed past him and walking into the square where she saw the sight of her house on fire. She ran to it, aiming to go inside and out of nowhere, Lauren didn't see him but her father stopped.

"Dad! Let me go!" Lauren screamed, trying to get past him but Max wouldn't let her.

"Lauren, the fire department have been called. Just wait, I'm not about to let you go in there and lose another child" Max told her, his grip on her arms tightened.

"But your gonna let my child?" Lauren questioned, still trying to push past him.

"Ashley is strong. A fighter. She is a Branning after all" Max replied, trying to calm Lauren.

"Alice!" Lauren screamed, when she saw the girl coming out of the burning building. Lauren pushed past her dad and ran to hug Alice when there was explosion from the house. Alice and Lauren fell to ground, covering each other.

"Joey! Ashley!" Both Alice and Lauren screamed as they stood up, looking at each other, crying and held each other as Max pulled them back from the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Time For Happy End After?

Lauren held onto Alice for dear life as she stared at her house as it start to fall down. Max walked towards them, his head in hands as hung the phone.

"There's a traffic jam near the swimming pool. Some accident. They won't be here for another hour. Argh, I don't know what we can do" Max told them. Lauren was shaking as she looked at the house when she made the decision to go and find Joey and Ashley herself. She freed herself from Alice's grip and ran into the house, ignoring her fathers shouts behind her. Lauren didn't hear Alice scream at all but saw her appear behind her.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked, as they entered the living room and saw nothing.

"I could ask you the same" Alice replied, as she grabbed a blanket and chuck it over Lauren who used it also cover her mouth as she fought her way through the smoke trying to shout Joey and Ashley's names when Lauren heard her daughters cries from upstairs. Lauren squealed as headed upstairs, dodging a falling beam as Alice caught up with her. They found both Joey and Ashley together on the landing, with Joey protectively holding Ashley but then Lauren saw Joey out cold and he was trapped by his left leg as it was trapped by a fall beam and rubble. She fell to the floor, coughing as she managed to get Ashley out of his arms, still crying and Lauren passed her to Alice.

"Get her out of here. Look after her. I need to try and get Joey out. Go on, Al, please" Lauren begged, looking at her. Alice sighed and bent down to give Lauren a hug, being careful of Ashley as Lauren placed a kissed on her daughters forehead before returning the hug. Then Alice left. Lauren watched her go because returning her attention to Joey.

"Hey, come on, baby, wake up, we need to get out of here" Lauren said, placing her hands on his face, willing him to wake. She began to cough as she carried on trying to wake him, through tears. After a moment, Joey' s eyes started to flicker.

"Lauren?" He whispered. She cried a sigh of relief.

"Yeah it's me. We need to get out of here" Lauren replied.

"You need to get out here" Joey said, turning to look at her and then burst out laughing. Lauren narrowed her eyes at him.

"What could possibly be so funny?" Lauren exclaimed, staring at him.

"Your wearing your Wonder Woman pyjamas and your acting like her, come to save me. Man, I do love you, Lauren Branning" Joey told her, trying to laugh but started cough instead.

"Well, I didn't know the irony of it when I put them in my night bag, did I?" Lauren questioned, smiling a little.

"That's why I love you, now you need to go. I don't how long this ceiling is gonna last" Joey told her, looking up at the ceiling, sighing.

"I am not going anywhere" Lauren said. Joey managed to grab her hand and looked at her intensely.

"Please, go, Ashley needs at least one of us" Joey replied, then let go of her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"No! Imagine if it was me stuck, would you leave?" Lauren asked. Joey didn't reply to this and looked down.

"That's what I thought" Lauren added, as she crawled to fallen beam and started to push with everything she had. Her hands began to ache and Lauren realised her hands were starting to form gazes and if she didn't move it soon, she was going to draw blood.

"Lauren, babe, stop your not going to have any hands left if you carry on" Joey told her but she didn't listen to him as drops of blood started to ooze out of the gazes that had formed. Joey stared at her in amazement as she did this. He had never seen so much... love and effort from someone before for him as Lauren managed to push off beam with the last of her strength. She sighed a sigh of relief as she dodged a falling piece of rumble.

"You really are amazing" Joey said to her, as Lauren caught her breath and looked at the state of her hands.

"You would of done the same for me" Lauren replied, as she started to removed the rumble that was blocking him now, ignoring the pain it gave her open cuts on her hands and was desperately trying to move the rumble as she heard the ceiling starting to give way above them. She ignored Joey's pleas for her to go and as Lauren removed the last of the rumble, he just about stood up, hopping on the leg she was sure the ankle was broken, sprained or crushed.

"Come on, Wonder Woman, time to go" Joey said, helping Lauren up though he was struggling. They found it hard to walk down stairs with the falling rumble and trying to dodge the flames that were coming left, right and centre but they managed to get out of the house where there was another explosion.

"Okay, seriously, how many explosions are we gonna miss in this lifetime?" Lauren questioned, standing up, she was still holding on to Joey.

"I don't know, babe, I really don't but we shouldn't question it" Joey replied and they turned to look at each other when the reality of what just happened hit them. He pulled Lauren closer to him as she laid her head on his chest as Alice walked towards them with Ashley.

"Just hold onto her for a second, Alice. I just need to appreciate this moment" Joey told her, then kissed the top of Lauren's head as they looked at the burning and was relived that they were all still alive.


	14. Chapter 14

Time For Happy End After?

At the hospital, Lauren was given a lecture about leaving things to the professionals and how now she wasn't going able to use her hands properly for a few days whilst they healed. She even cut her hand so deep on opening a gaze, Lauren needed snitches.

"If I left it to the professionals, Joey and Ashley would of been dead, you do realise that" Lauren told her mother as the doctor left after bandaging up her hands and Tanya gave her a disapproving look.

"That's not the point, Lauren. You risked your life" Tanya replied. Lauren scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I would always willing risk my life for them. They are my life now" Lauren exclaimed, standing up.

"I understand that but you didn't see your fathers face when you walked into that house. He thought it was going to Bradley all over again" Tanya told her. Lauren sighed, rubbing her forehead whilst she thought about this.

"I will go and talk to Dad" Lauren concluded before leaving and if as on queue, Max was outside in the waiting room. Lauren ran and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Dad" Lauren told him. Max sighed and carefully wrapped her wrists, being careful of her bandages and looked at her.

"It's okay, Lauren. It really is. I know if you had to go like that, you would of been happy. Because like Bradley, you would of died for the one you love. It makes me proud that both you and Bradley love like you do and how it makes you a better person, Lauren. I've never seen you like this but that's a good thing" Max replied, smiling.

"Aww, Dad, I think your love for Mum makes you a better person too. I mean, since Stacey, you haven't cheated on her. I know you and her had the trouble with Gregg and Vanessa but you found each other again. That's the most important thing" Lauren told him. Max chuckled and smiled at his daughter.

"Wow, love has truly changed you. Stay like this, Lauren. It's good" Max said, hugging her again. Lauren giggled and returned the hug then ended it when she saw Alice.

"Joey is asking for you. He is in the end room" Alice told Lauren who nodded and giving Alice a quick hug, she went to the end room.

"So what's the damage?" Lauren asked, sitting by Joey's bed, smiling.

"Crushed ankle. Nothing big" Joey replied. Lauren raised an eyebrow then he took one of her hands in his, gently stoking it, even through the bandages it made Lauren's hand warm.

"What about you?" Joey then asked, still looking at her hand.

"Erm, well, I need snitches on one of the cuts, otherwise they are gonna be fine, just sore and tender for a while" Lauren replied. Joey sighed and nodded.

"You know, I should be saying something about how stupid you were but I keep thinking about you said if it was you trapped, I would of done the same. I really would" Joey admitted. Lauren then moved onto the side of the bed, being careful of his raised ankle, she hugged him.

"I was so scared. Now I know how you felt when I passed out on drugs and alcohol, when you couldn't wake me up when I crashed the car and the other week with Tony. I guess this was karma" Lauren replied. Joey pulled her tighter into hug.

"Don't talk like that. Whatever has happened has happened, now we just move forward" Joey told her, taking her hands in his, being careful and ended the hug so he could look at her then kissed her gently when there was a knock on the door. Lauren jumped off the bed and saw Abi.

"Ashley is coming around probably. They want to know if your ready to feed her" Abi said to her. Lauren nodded.

"You coming? I think I'm gonna need the help" Lauren said to Joey, holding up her hands. He nodded and pointed to the wheelchair at the end of the room.

Once the hard work of feeding Ashley was done, Lauren was thankful that her daughter had exhaled a mild amount of smoke because Joey had done everything he could to make sure Ashley was safe from smoke.

"How many more times are we gonna have close shaves like this?" Lauren asked, as she sat on Joey's lap, looking at Ashley as she held her with his help.

"I don't know but let's not talk like that" Joey replied, resting his head on Lauren's shoulder, kissing it briefly.

"So you liked me in Wonder Woman pyjamas then?" Lauren questioned, smirking.

"Yes I did. They are your superhero clothes. Where are they?" Joey asked, looking at the jeans Lauren was now wearing.

"Mum took them home to be washed. Couldn't throw them away, could I?" Lauren replied.

"No you couldn't, you made something very bad and painful into something very funny and attractive" Joey said. Lauren stood up and placed Ashley back in her little plastic bed and turned to Joey.

"Only you could find me attractive in a situation like that" Lauren comment ed, crossing her arms.

"I always find you attractive. No matter what the situation is" Joey replied, placing an arm on hers and pulled her forward and she sat on his knee.

"Right, I'm gonna hold you to that one" Lauren said, before kissing him where there was a knock on the door. Another distraction. With a groan, Lauren went to answer it and saw a shaking Lucy.

"Luce?" Lauren asked, looking at her friend and being concerned.

"I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how your gonna take it" Lucy replied.

Duh, duh, dah!


	15. Chapter 15

Time For Happy Ever After?

"Yeah, sure. Lets talk outside" Lauren said, helping Joey out in the wheelchair.

"As soon as I get those crutches, the better" Joey commented as they stopped in the hallway. Lauren giggled then turned to Lucy, smiling.

"What is it, Luce?" Lauren asked. Lucy looked at the floor, shaking a little then looked up.

"I'm so sorry" Lucy said, quietly. Joey and Lauren shared a look of confusion.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Joey asked, turning to look at her.

"I know who started the fire. He is a contact of Derek's. I told him where you lived" Lucy said, as she started to panic. Lauren's face fell as she got angry and stared at Lucy. Joey wasn't much better.

"Why would you do that, Lucy? I thought we were friends!" Lauren replied, crossing her arms, furious.

"I'm so sorry. I really I am" Lucy whispered. Lauren couldn't handle this.

"Joey, remind me when my hands are better, I need to rip this ones head off" Lauren hissed at her.

"I will do, babe. Don't you worry" Joey replied, as Lauren helped him back into his room.

"So wait, let me get this straight, Lucy practically lit the match herself?" Alice questioned as they returned to the square. Max and Tanya had let all 4 of them stay at their house though it would be cramped.

"Yep. I thought we were passed this crap with her but it appears not" Joey replied, as Lauren gave Ashley to Alice and helped him out the car, giving him his crutches.

"We will meet you inside. I'm gonna take him around the back. Be easier then attempting them steps" Lauren said. Alice nodded. Once they were inside, Max and Tanya demanded answers too.

"Who from Derek's past? He has been dead nearly a year. Surely everyone has moved on" Max asked once Lauren had told him what Lucy said.

"I don't know but she was quick to sell us out" Lauren replied, sighing.

"We will find out everything don't worry but for now, sleeping arrangements. Oscar is coming in us, Lauren, you, Joey and Ashley take his room. Alice, you share with Abi. That should be alright for now" Tanya said, changing the subject.

"I never thought Luce would do this" Lauren said to Joey as she put Ashley to sleep in Oscar's old cot that had been brought down from the loft.

"I guess we don't know her then because I thought she was capable of a lot of things but not this" Joey replied, as Lauren got into bed with him. She laid on his chest, sighing.

"Me and Lucy have been through so much together but this? I don't know if I can forgive her" Lauren told him. Joey kissed the top of her head.

"Well I'm not, no matter what you do" Joey said. Lauren looked at him, gently touching his face.

"I'm not gonna force you to do something your not willing to do" Lauren replied.

"Good because I dread to think what would of happen if I wasn't on my break. Ashley and Alice could of died" Joey told her. Lauren nodded and looked at Ashley sleeping in her cot.

"I would of killed Lucy. I really would of" Lauren muttered. She felt Joey's hands in her hair, gently playing with it.

"I wouldn't of stop you. You, Ashley and Alice are the only people that matter to me anymore" Joey replied. Lauren smiled and kissed him. They then fell into a sleep, hoping that this whole thing would pass over but they were wrong. So wrong. If they only knew what was to come next.


	16. Chapter 16

Time For Happy Ever After?

Living with her parents again had took Lauren a while to adjust to with a baby and boyfriend. Alice had also found it hard sharing a room with love struck 17 year old, Abi. Lauren was struggling to cope, she really was. Tony keeping her and Whitney hostage, losing her best friend and the fire had freaked Lauren out. She found it hard to keep a lid on things and Joey had started to notice but Lauren rebuff any chance for him to talk to her and it began to strain their relationship.

3 weeks after the fire, Lauren was sat on the sofa, texting Whitney when she saw Joey sat next to her. She carried on texting.

"Can we talk a moment, please?" Joey asked her, sighing a little when her attention didn't alter from her phone.

"Yep, I'm listening" Lauren replied, her eyes not leaving her phone.

"I gotta work all night tonight and I need to go in now for a few hours. Are you gonna be okay with Ash?" Joey said, looking at Lauren and began to worry about her.

"Ain't I always?" Lauren questioned, as she carried on texting now to Poppy who she had become close to.

"I'm going then" Joey replied, hoping for a response from Lauren but she didn't look up.

"Okay, see ya later then" Lauren simply said. Joey sighed, wondering how it was gonna get through to her, he kissed her cheek and still he got nothing. He grabbed his coat and left. Lauren waited a second and made sure he didn't come back. She then went to side of the sofa and found the vodka bottle she had been hiding. She opened the bottle and drank a large gulp out of it, making a noise as she remembered the bitterness of it, gasping at it and then downed it. Lauren didn't mean to fall asleep holding it but she did.

She was awoken by someone shaking her. Lauren opened her eyes and saw the worried face of her sister and shock when Abi saw the vodka bottle Lauren was holding.

"Lauren!" Abi exclaimed, grabbing the empty bottle staring at it then to Lauren.

"Don't Abs, please" Lauren groaned, holding her head.

"Your baby is crying to be feed and your here drunk!" Abi told her, nearly shouting.

"Sssh, your being too loud" Lauren cried, still holding her head.

"Get up. Get to bed. Let me deal with Ashley. Sleep this off. I will cover for you this time but if it happens again, I will tell Joey, Mum and Dad. I'm serious, Lauren" Abi said, helping Lauren up who pushed her away and she stumbled a little, laughing. Abi rolled her eyes and helped her to her room. Abi sighed as she tucked Lauren into bed.

"Abi, please don't tell Joey, I promise I won't do it again" Lauren begged, taking Abi's hand.

"I hope for your sake, you won't, Lauren. Now just go to sleep please" Abi replied, tucking her back into bed.

"I love you, Abi. I know I don't show it but your the best sister I could of asked for" Lauren told her, her voice breaking a little. Abi sighed as she got a grizzly Ashley out of her cot and walked towards the door.

"I love you too, Lauren. Even when your being like this" Abi replied, switching out the light and closing the door. Abi went into the kitchen, got some formula milk which she knew there was possibility Ashley wouldn't settle with it, and walked into the living room, feeding Ashley when Joey walked in, returning from shift.

"Hey, where's Lauren?" Joey asked, walking into the living room, seeing Abi and Ashley.

"She had a headache. She went for a lie down but Ash got hungry so I fed her" Abi replied, smiling, standing up.

"I'm gonna put her down. I won't be a minute" Abi added before heading upstairs. Joey looked around the room when he saw the empty vodka bottle. He picked up, staring at it, confused as he worked it out and Joey's grip on the bottle got tighter. Abi came bouncing through the door, smiling.

"Ashley is all set-" Abi stopped when she saw the bottle in Joey's hand. She sighed.

"Lauren hasn't got headache has she?" Joey asked, looking at Abi. She gasped, shaking her head.

"She said she wouldn't do it again. So I was gonna let it slide but if she did it again, I was gonna tell you, I promise you that" Abi replied, sighing. Joey exhaled deeply and headed upstairs where he found a sleeping Lauren. Joey sighed as he sat next to her, tucking her hair behind her ear but decided it would be best if he slept on the sofa for the night.

Argh. Tonight's ep! Jacqueline Jossa is the one of the reasons I wanna act. She is freaking amazing! xx


	17. Chapter 17

Time For Happy Ever Ever?

Lauren woke up the next morning, laying on her stomach. She reached across the bed but found it empty. She made of a noise of confusion and open her eyes to see Joey's side of the bed not slept in. She sat up, and saw Ashley's cot empty. Now Lauren was confused, she rubbed her head and went downstairs to see Joey feeding Ashley in the kitchen.

"Hey. I could of done of that" Lauren said, walking into the kitchen, wrapping her cardigan tighter around her.

"How? With alcohol in your system?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow, looking at her. Lauren stared at him, sighing and stormed out of the room, trying to find Abi. She found her in the living room and dragged her into the hallway.

"I thought you wasn't going to say anything!" Lauren hissed at Abi. Her sister pulled herself out of Lauren's grip.

"Actually I kept your secret but Joey found your empty vodka bottle so don't you dare accuse me!" Abi exclaimed. Lauren sighed, rubbing her forehead when she got a churning feeling in her stomach.

"Oh no" Lauren whispered before heading upstairs to the bathroom where she was sick and tears feel as she was. Once she had finished, Lauren walked back into her room to see Joey putting Ashley into he cot. He ignored Lauren and walked past her once their daughter was asleep.

"So thats it, your gonna ignore me?" Lauren asked, quickly following him. Joey sighed and turned around.

"Isn't that what you have done for weeks now, Lauren? Ignoring me? Not so nice is it?" Joey questioned before walking into the bathroom but didn't close the door. Lauren followed him as she watched him get the toilet bleach from the cupboard.

"Don't think you want your parents want to know do you?" Joey said, answering the confused look on Lauren's face. She sighed, leaning against the doorway.

"Do you hate me or something?" Lauren asked, in a small voice as Joey cleaned the toilet to get rid of the smell.

"No. I could never hate you, you know but right now, I'm disappointed in you, Lauren. There isn't just you to think of anymore. There's Ashley. And when you get yourself bladdered, she has to suffer so I'm sorry if my focus is on her right now" Joey replied, as he finished cleaning the toilet so the bathroom no longer smelt of sick and he washed his hands.

"Don't do this, please" Lauren begged, trying to grab his arm but Joey held it up.

"You don't talk to me for weeks, you ignore me, then you find the answer at the bottom of a bottle. I know this cycle and I don't know if I can watch it again" Joey admitted, moving away from her and sitting on the edge on the bath. Lauren gasped and stared at him, as she felt tears forming.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lauren asked, her voice breaking a little.

"It's not that easy is it?" Joey replied. Lauren knew he was referring to Ashley.

"So your saying if Ashley wasn't here, you would?" Lauren questioned, feeling hurt.

"Now your just putting words in my mouth. I've told you before what seeing you drunk and hearing you throw up does to me and mostly what it's doing to you but no, you don't listen. Your gonna kill yourself one day" Joey told her, sighing. Lauren stared at him, crying silently. He looked up at her and sighed again, standing up and pulling Lauren into a hug.

"Your make this impossible you know?" Joey said, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't mean to" Lauren replied, as he pulled her closer.

"You need to talk to me, please. It drives me crazy when you don't" Joey told her. Lauren sighed.

"I don't know if I can" She said. Joey pushed her away and shook his head.

"I guess there's nothing else to say then" Joey replied and walked away.

Later that night, Joey found Lauren passed out the sofa and an empty wine bottle in her hand. He exhaled deeply, knowing he had to do something and the idea he had was probably going to crush Lauren but Joey knew he had to do it. He walked upstairs, chucking the few clothes he had into a bag and picked Ashley up out of her cot, who grizzled a little.

"Sssh, come on, we need to let Mummy get better without us" Joey said to Ashley, quietly as he walked downstairs and placed her in her pram as he walked into the living room and wrote a letter to Lauren.

I had to do it! Hopefully Lauren can realise she needs to get better without Joey and Ashley around :) xx


	18. Chapter 18

Time For Happy Ever After?

Joey exhaled deeply as he finished his letter and placed it on the table next to Lauren. He took a moment to appreciate her sleeping form, how innocent, beautiful and young she looked, it almost made him change his plans and stay but Joey knew that he had to do this so they could move forward. He bent down, gently tucking Lauren's hair behind her ear and then briefly kissed her forehead before standing up, with tears in his eyes and walking into the hallway, taking Ashley in her pram and left.

Lauren awoke a few hours later, feeling like something was wrong and it wasn't just the fact she was becoming hungover. She looked around, trying to get some answers when she saw a letter with her name on. She recognised Joey's handwriting as she opened it and read, shocked what she read.

Lauren,

This is possibly the hardest thing I have ever had to do but I can't just stick around and watch you drink yourself to death. I love you too much to allow myself to see that and there's not just us to think about anymore.

I've taken Ashley to somewhere safe in hope you can see what your doing to yourself. Hopefully without us around, you can see you need help. I didn't want to do this and I'm sorry to it did come to this but it's the only. Maybe this is the only way.

I love you. Always have. Always will.

Joey.

Lauren gasped as she re read the letter again, tears spilling from her eyes as she took this in. She sighed, grabbing her phone and tried to ring him but she gasped again when she heard his phone ringing from the dining room table. Lauren rushed to the table, holding the ringing phone in her hand, staring at it when Alice came into the room. Lauren quickly hung up.

"Hey. Where's Joey and Ashley?" Alice asked, placing her bag now.

"Gone" Lauren whispered, still holding the two phones.

"What are you talking about, Lauren?" Alice asked. Lauren pointed at the letter on the coffee table. Alice looked at her confused as she picked up the letter and read it, sighing once she had finished.

"Tell me your actually kidding me right now" Alice said, holding out the letter, staring at Lauren.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think he would actually do this" Lauren cried, sitting down, placing her head in her hands.

"I can't believe you would be this stupid, Lauren" Alice exclaimed, walking towards her.

"Can you just stop it please? Yes I know I'm stupid but right now, my whole world is falling apart. I can't do this alone" Lauren replied, as she cried heavily.

"Well it looks like Joey wants you to or he won't be coming back, Lauren! You do realise that, don't you? That's my brother! I've only just got him back or did you forget he got out of prison a few months ago" Alice told her, as she got angrier.

"Of course not!" Lauren screamed, standing up, as more tears came.

"Well you better sort yourself out, I swear to God. Cos I'm not losing my brother and niece because your recurring alcohol problem" Alice replied, crossing her arms.

"Help me, please, Al. I can't do this alone" Lauren whispered, wiping away her tears. Alice sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"I will help you as much as I can but Joey's right, you need to do this on your own" Alice said, rubbing Lauren's back in a comforting way.

Later on, Lauren decided to go and visit Whitney in hope that she could understand her friend's way of dealing with what happened with Tony. Lauren thought once she dealt with that, she can accept what happened with fire then hopefully moved forward but as Carol let her in, she found Tyler not Whitney.

"Hey, Whitney went to Lucy's. Whit says she is pretty cut up about her involvement in the fire" Tyler told Lauren, as she walked into the living room, looking for Whitney. Lauren nodded and sat down for a moment.

"Are you alright, Lauren? No offence but you look like hell" Tyler then asked. She shook her head, sighing.

"Not really. I fell off the wagon again and Joey thinks by taking Ashley, I will see sense" Lauren replied, sighing.

"Wow. That's tough love and half but maybe he has a point" Tyler said. Lauren stared at him, her hands running through her hair.

"Explain. Cos I don't think he does" Lauren demanded, shocked at Tyler's words.

"You let people pick you up all the time, so you don't have to accept you have a problem. I know Joey loves you so he knows by doing this, you'll realised you need help" Tyler replied. Lauren sighed and stood up.

"If you see Whitney, tell her to text me please" Lauren said before leaving and heading home. Once she was there, she headed to the cupboard where she knew where the alcohol was kept but found it empty. Lauren stared at it, her mouth open.

"Looking for something?" A voice asked from the door. Lauren looked up and saw Alice holding up the bottles from the cupboard expect they were empty.

"What have you done, Alice?" Lauren asked, staring at her cousin.

"Bringing back my brother and niece" Alice replied then her phone rang. She put the bottles down and took it out of her pocket and saw it was her Mum. She sighed and answered it.

"Hey, Mum, I'm kinda in the middle-" Alice suddenly stopped as Lauren tried to work out what Alice's Mum was telling her.

"Yeah, she's here, no not too well" Alice carried on saying, looking at Lauren, who was wondering why Alice would be telling her mum about her when Lauren realised it wasn't Alice's Mum, it was Joey.

"Alice, please, let me talk to him" Lauren whispered to Alice, pointing at the phone. Alice sighed.

"Lauren knows its you. Just talk to her, please. No, Joey, I refuse to be your go between!" Alice exclaimed, down the phone and hung up.

"What did you do that for?" Lauren asked, trying to grab the phone off Alice.

"No, Lauren" Alice replied, pushing her away.

"Please, Al, I just need to hear his voice" Lauren told her, as Alice's phone flashed up again.

"Hold that thought" Alice said before answering.

"Joey, this is stupid. I don't care. She is the mother of your child. Your gonna talk to her. I'm giving the phone to Lauren and if you hang up, I swear to God, I will come and find you and it won't be pretty" Alice said down the phone, before handing the phone to Lauren, who took it in her hand which was shaking. Alice gave her a reassuring smile and left the room. Lauren placed the phone to her ear, her breathing heavy.

"Lauren?" Joey's voice asked.

"Why did you leave?" Lauren replied, finally.

"You know why I left, it's what you need" Joey told her, sighing.

"How's us being apart going to do that? I just spent 6 months without you and your willing to make me go through it again?" Lauren cried, trying to control her emotions.

"Don't, baby, don't make this harder then it is, I don't want to be apart from you, you know that but if this is what it takes, then yes, I am willing to do it" Joey replied, groaning a little.

"How long are you staying away for?" Lauren then asked, knowing she wasn't getting anywhere.

"As long as it takes" Joey said.

"It's Christmas soon. Please say you'll be back for that. The 3 of us. It will be our first proper Christmas together" Lauren replied, desperate.

"Just focus on getting better first. Can you put Alice back on please?" Joey then asked. Lauren sighed.

"I love you, okay?" She replied.

"I know. I love you too. Now, please, Lauren, can I speak to Alice?"

Short update :) xx


	19. Chapter 19

Time For Happy End After?

It's only a short update.

Lauren barely slept over the next week. She had gone from being very upset over Joey leaving to very angry but she fought the urge to go and find the nearest vodka bottle and drown her sorrows. Alice noticed this behaviour and unknown to Lauren, Alice was telling Joey everyday how she was doing. Lauren had come up with plan to bring Ashley and Joey home. She sat Alice down to tell her the plan.

"I'm going to go back the doctors. See if I can speak to someone" Lauren told Alice who nodded and thought about this.

"You mean like a shrink or an AA meeting?" Alice questioned, impressed with Lauren's bravery.

"Erm, 1 to 1 now, don't think I could face AA meetings" Lauren replied.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. You going to book an appointment the doctor then?" Alice asked her.

"Already done. I have one at 3 o'clock. I was wondering if you would come with me?" Lauren replied. Alice nodded and walked towards her, putting an arm around her.

"Of course. I don't think my brother would forgive me if I didn't" Alice told her. Lauren smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, Al. Means a lot" Lauren said.

At 3 o'clock, Lauren was scared what would happen but she was thankful Alice was there. It was pretty straight forward and she booked in to see someone the following week.

"I think it's great your doing this" Alice told her, returning home.

"I just want my family back but I know I need to do it for myself too" Lauren replied as she put the kettle on.

"I'm proud of you, Lauren. I really am" Alice said, smiling.

"Can you come with me, next week please?" Lauren pleaded. Alice nodded, seeing her cousin lost for the first time in a long time.

The day of Lauren's first appointment came around pretty quickly but she didn't know what Alice had planned.

"I was thinking, we should go for a walk or something beforehand. Might give you a clear head" Alice told her, as Lauren drank her morning coffee.

"Yes, that's sounds good" Lauren replied, finishing her coffee and went to get ready. Half an hour later, Alice was knocking on her bedroom door. Lauren opened it, smiling.

"Hey, Al, I'm nearly ready" Lauren told her, holding up her boots in her hand.

"I don't think I should be the one to take you today" Alice replied. Lauren stared at her, confused.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" Lauren asked, becoming worried.

"I think Joey should be the one" Alice said.

"But how? He isn't here, he isn't talk-" Lauren stopped talking when she saw Alice shaking her head and looked briefly downstairs.

"No. Your telling me he is here? Downstairs?" Lauren questioned, staring in disbelief at Alice. She nodded and Lauren didn't give her a reply. She raced downstairs and sure enough, she found Joey in the living room. He smiled at her as Lauren stared at him, taking him in, realising how much she missed him. She didn't think about it when she ran to hug him. He caught her as Lauren wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"You should of told me you were coming" Lauren told him, as she hung onto him for dear life, not wanting to let go.

"I wasn't sure but then Alice told me what you were doing today. I had to come. I didn't want you to go through that alone" Joey replied, gently stroking her hair as he pulled away to look at her. Lauren fought the urge to kiss him as she knew this was his terms now.

"Thank you. I want you there" Lauren said, looking at him intensely as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Do you really mean that? I mean, you have shut me out before" Joey replied. Lauren sighed as her mind lost the battle and touched his face with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry. Maybe this will be easier for me to open up to you. Me telling someone else with you there then you know everything" Lauren told him, smiling a little. Joey nodded and tuck her hair behind her ear. She blushed a little as it was one of the little things she had missed.

"That's all I ask. I knew you would find a way to tell. I'm so proud of you" Joey replied before briefly kissing her. It didn't last as long as Lauren hoped but she smiled anyways.

"I love you. I don't show it as much as I should. But I do. So much" Lauren told him, smiling.

"I love you too. Even though you drive me crazy most of the time" Joey replied, kissing her again and putting her down.

"Where's Ashley?" Lauren asked, looking around.

"I left her with Mum. I wasn't sure how this was gonna play out" Joey admitted, looking sad. Lauren nodded.

"It's fine. I understand" She said though she was desperate to see her daughter.

"I thought we could go for a walk before your appointment?" Joey asked. Lauren nodded and smiled.

Next Update: The Walk&The Talk and The Appointment :) xx


	20. Chapter 20

Time For Happy Ever After?

Lauren didn't know how they began to argue. They were having a quiet walk in the park when it suddenly turned sour and she didn't know what to do as she stood there, scared they were going backwards not forwards.

"I'm only asking that this is a fresh start for us, Lauren. I can't handle you drunk, your wasting your life and you know it kills me to see you do that" Joey told her. She groaned, walking away but then turned to him.

"Look, I might drink when I have problems but at least I don't run away from home when I have them" Lauren replied, not wanting to argue at all with him but he was making it hard for her to stay calm. This is why Lauren didn't talk to him, at all. She felt Joey didn't understand.

"That's completely different, you know that" Joey said, sighing.

"How? Explain it to me! Because it may kill you to see me drunk all the time but at least I'm there. It kills me when your not here!" Lauren cried, fighting back tears. Joey looked at her, his face torn and hurt. He admitted defeat and walk up and hugged her.

"Please, don't cry. I'm sorry for leaving. I just don't know what to do when your like that" Joey told her, as he kissed the top of her head. Lauren sighed.

"I'm gonna try, I really am, believe me" Lauren said. Joey smiled at her, pulled away and looked at her then kissed her quickly.

"That's all I ask. Then I can catch you if you fall" Joey replied, as it began to rain a little. Lauren smiled and kissed him again.

"We should go" Lauren said, referring to the rain and the appointment. Joey nodded and took her hand, walking from the park.

"Are you going be okay with this? There is a lot I haven't talked to you about" Lauren asked, as they reached the councillor's office.

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry about it" Joey replied, squeezing her hand in reassurance. Lauren nodded, looking at him then smirked.

"What could be so assuming right now, Miss Branning?" Joey questioned. Lauren blushed a little.

"Nothing really. It should rain more often that's all. It gives you sexy rain hair" Lauren replied. Joey raised an eyebrow, smiling himself.

"Your lucky you have this appointment or we could be doing something very sexy indeed" Joey told her, kissing her quickly. Lauren smiled, relieved they were returning to normal. They walked into the office and an hour later they walked out. Lauren could sense that Joey was finding it hard to process everything that had been said. He sat on the bench, his head in hands.

"I'm sorry. If this is about Bradley, I find it har-"

"It's not about your brother, Lauren. I understand that" Joey cut across her, looking at her for a spilt second before turning away.

"Then what? Because I thought you knew everything else" Lauren replied, sighing.

"What about the part about you trying to kill your dad?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow. Lauren groaned.

"Because call me selfish but I thought you would of told me that! After what happened with Derek, I really thought you would tell me" Joey carried on. Lauren exhaled deeply.

"I was 14. It was stupid. I was upset and angry. The family was in pieces. It was stupid and reckless" Lauren told him. Joey stood up. She looked at him, a little confused.

"I can't do this at the moment. I need to leave" Joey said, starting to walk away but Lauren grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Tell me what your thinking please" Lauren pleaded, looking at him intensely.

"I can't, Lauren. I don't want to say it" Joey replied, trying to look away but Lauren stood up, placing her hands on his face, so he couldn't look away.

"Go on, I've probably heard worse" Lauren said, scared about he could say.

"As soon as you said that, I couldn't believe how much of a hypocrite you were" Joey replied. Lauren sighed, dropping her hands and looking away.

"Okay your gonna have to explain that one to me, please, because I'm kinda of offended right now" Lauren told him, sitting back down.

"Well you were scared of me when we thought I killed Derek but you got behind a car and tried to kill your own dad" Joey said to him. Lauren stared at him, crossing her arms.

"They are two completely different things, Joey. Can't you see that?" Lauren asked, standing up.

"No, they are not. Can't you see that?" Joey shot back at her.

"Erm no, because you could of stopped and you didn't. You carried even when he was down. I didn't repeatedly hit my dad with the car, did I?" Lauren questioned, then gasped at her words. Hot tears forming in her eyes when she realised what she had said.

"Then I guess we are done here then if that's what you think" Joey replied. Lauren began to panic.

"You know I didn't mean that. I'm sorry" She said.

"I don't have time for this. I gotta get back to Ashley" Joey told her and turned and left. Lauren wanted to run after him but she knew it was no good.

She found herself home 2 hours later. Alice was sat on the stairs, jumping up when she saw her.

"Lauren, Where's Joey?" Alice asked, looking around, expecting him to come through the door.

"Gone home. I'm going to bed" Lauren replied as she placed her bag down on the side when her phone rang from it. She groaned and headed upstairs.

"Lauren, it's Joey" Alice said, behind her. Lauren turned around, seeing her phone flashing in Alice's hand. She raced downstairs and grabbed the phone, answering it quickly.

"Look, I don't know why your ringing little hypocritical me but right now I don't care what you have to say" Lauren hung up, sighing, giving her phone back to Alice and headed upstairs. 10 minutes later, Alice was walking into Lauren's room.

"It's Ashley. She is ill. Joey taken her to hospital" Alice told her. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Is that what he is swinging to get me to talk to him? That's pathetic" Lauren replied, coldly, walking towards her. Alice then did something so unAlice like, Lauren gasped loudly. She slapped her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Your not drunk. And Ashley is generally ill but if you don't care, stay here and be the selfish cow your being right now" Alice exclaimed before leaving the room.


End file.
